¡¡No me compares!
by menma uzumaki
Summary: Estaba harto, cansado, y aunque no lo admitiera también estaba triste. Cuando por fin había logrado su sueño más codiciado, más egoísta; ser hokage y ser reconocido, esto último no le estaba saliendo como él quería, tan solo fueron unas palabras las que lo arruinaron todo(NO es yaoi)


aqui dejo un pequeñito one-shot que se ocurrió mientras buscaba images de minato y cuando vi la imagen de la portada no dude en escribirla espero y les guste disfruten!

* * *

¡No me compares!

Estaba harto, cansado, y aunque no lo admitiera también estaba triste. Cuando por fin había logrado su sueño más codiciado, más egoísta; ser hokage y ser reconocido, esto último no le estaba saliendo como él quería, toda su vida se dedicó a perseguir su sueño y ganarse el respeto de todos con sus propios medios, pero tan solo fueron unas palabras las que lo arruinaron todo.

Después de la guerra no solo su aldea le había reconocido, no claro que no, todo el mundo shinobi lo veía como el perfecto héroe. Y unos meses después había sido nombrado como el sexto hokage, pero unos días después mientras regresaba a casa…

POV´S NARUTO

No puedo esperar llegar a casa y ver a hinata. Apuesto a que ha preparado algo delicioso de cenar.

_"mira es él"_

_"si es él, el rokudaime-sama"_

_"pero que dices míralo bien es el yondaime, el relámpago amarillo de konoha"_

En cuanto escuche lo último detuve abruptamente mi paso sobre los tejados de las casas. De verdad creen que soy mi padre, esto tiene que ser una broma. Entiendo que el cabello y los ojos se parezcan, pero todo lo demás es completamente diferente, además de que no soy tan rápido. El estremecimiento en mi estómago al pedirme comida me regresa en sí. Vuelvo a tomar mi camino a casa. Cierro la puerta tras de mí, me quito los zapatos y empiezo a buscar a hinata.

-he regresado-dije cuando la encontré en la sala con un libro en mano.

-bienvenido a casa-me sonríe, en seguida me acerco a ella y me hinque frente a ella, la tomo de la cintura y dejo que mi cabeza repose sobre su vientre.

-no le has causado problemas mamá, ¿verdad, bebé?-dije para después darle un beso.

-n-naruto-kun solo tengo u-un mes, aun no se mueve-dice hinata tímida mientras siento sus cálidas manos acariciarme el cabello. Durante unos segundos solo me dedique a sentir los mimos de hinata hasta un rugido de mi estómago nos hiso dejar esto para más al rato y ahora solo algo de comida.

Una vez saciada mi hambre hinata y yo limpiamos los platos sucios y platicamos un rato.

-y dime ¿Qué tal el trabajo?-pregunta mientras enjabona los platos.

-pesado como siempre. Ahora entiendo a tsunade-bachan de querer escaparse de la oficina. Pero también me gusta cuando los equipos regresan y dicen "misión cumplida, hokage-sama"- escucho unas risillas de hinata y no puedo evitar sonreír.

-bueno nadie dijo que sería fácil, naruto-kun-dice hinata secándose las manos y quedando frente a mí con una de sus sonrisas más cálidas.

-lo sé-suspire

-sabes que para mí siempre serás el mejor naruto-kun, rokudaime-sama-tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y sentí un tierno beso. Pero poco duro ya que se convirtió en un beso más apasionado y atrevido. No entrare en detalles solo diré que esta noche hinata y yo pecaremos de la manera más pura y a la vez impura que solo dos amantes pueden hacer.

Cuando estaba por caer en el sueño un susurro de hinata me lo impidió.

-amo que el hijo del relámpago amarillo me haga el amor-no puedo evitar sonreír.

-y yo amo que la heredera del clan hyuga sea mía-dije abrasándola más contra mi cuerpo.

-n-naruto-kun con tu cabello largo te pareces más al yondaime-dijo entre risillas. También tu hinata.

-eso no es cierto, bueno, si soy hijo del "relámpago amarillo", pero, también soy hijo de kushina "el habanero sangriento"-dije un poco enojado.

-vale, vale ya entendí, entonces ¿quién eres?-me sonrió curiosa

-soy el "destello naranja de konoha"-durante unos minutos más solo reímos hasta que por fin caí en el sueño.

**SUEÑO´ NARUTO**

Por más que camino todo lo veo a mí alrededor es un fondo blanco. Ni siquiera kurama está aquí. Detengo mi paso al ver frente a mí una silueta un poco borrosa que poco a poco se hace cada vez más visible y justo cuando esta queda a unos pasos frente a mi puedo ver a…

-hola, naruto-

-¿por qué estás tú aquí? Se supone que tu chakra se dispersó cuando me salvaste en la pelea contra pain-pregunte aun sin creerme el verlo frente a mí.

-parece que la única forma de hablar tranquilamente es que trasfiera mi chakra en tu interior-me sonrió divertido.

-no me has respondido a mi pregunta, papá-dije un poco desesperado.

-está bien, está bien. Cuando estábamos en la pelea contra óbito y chocamos puños para salvar a la alianza selle parte de mi chakra en tu subconsciente. Aún hay tantas cosas que quiero enseñarte-su rostro cambio de tranquilo a un poco melancólico.

-no necesito tus consejos. Yo cambiare el sistema y no quiero cometer errores-dije cruzándome de brazos y ladeando el rostro.

-supongo que esa terquedad la heredaste de mi-se rio.

-ya lo he dicho. Sobrepasare a todos los hokages anteriores a mí-

-eso no lo dudo-se volvió a reir. Siento que mi sangre hierve.

-¡y a ti no solo te superare como hokage sino también como padre y marido ya lo veras-tteayo!-grite mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su capa. Hasta que sentí que de este mis dedos poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo

-me alegro que tu voluntad volviera y no te decepciones mucho cuando te comparen con migo. Me pregunto quién es mejor si el "relámpago amarillo" o el "destello naranja"-dijo antes de desaparecer por completo.

-¡no me compares!-

**FIN DE SUEÑO´ NARUTO**

Al abrir mis ojos lo primero que veo es al techo de mi habitación y escucho algunos ruidos fuera de esta. Salgo de la cama y me encamino al cuarto de baño después de 15minutos salgo del cuarto mientras trato de acomodarme la capa. En la cocina hinata me recibe con el desayuno preparado. Antes de salir de casa recibo un beso, un abrazo y un "cuídate, por favor" de hinata.

Antes de llegar a la torre hokage me detengo un momento y veo los rostros del primero, el segundo, el abuelo del tercero, a mi padre, y a tsunade. Mi rostro aun no es tallado hasta dentro de unas semanas.

-ya lo verán los superare a todos ustedes y a ti…-dije para después apuntar al rostro de mi padre.

-a ti te compararan conmigo. Ya lo veras el "destello naranja" es mejor que el "relámpago amarillo"-dije para después seguir mi camino a mi oficina.

FIN DE POV´S NARUTO

Él se encargaría de que no lo volvieran a comparar así tuviera que gritarle a cada uno de los aldeanos _¡no me compares!_ Lo haría.

FIN

* * *

jeje un poco rara la idea lose pero preguntense creen que a naruto de verdad le gusta que lo comparen con su padre yo digo que no comenten siii? por menma-kun

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


End file.
